Strigoi
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: AU: They humiliated me, they abused me, and now they will pay the price. I didn't ask to become who I am, or I guess I should say what I am. Heck, I didn't even ask to come here in the first place. This shouldn't be real, and yet it is. Scarlett Phantomhive is just the average girl until a trip to London flips her life and reality completely around. SebastianxOC
1. Just A Dream

**I would just like to say that this is my very first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. A good friend of mine suggested that I read the manga, so I decided to give it a shot. I'm more into the romance mangas, but I decided that reading something different would be good. Anyway, that's how I came across this amazing manga/anime. I have only read like up to chapter 31 of the manga, and I have only seen the first episode of season one. So, please don't be so hard on me. Anyway, please read on and enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The only thing I own are my OC's.**

Just A Dream

**(Scarlett's P.O.V)**

"Scarlett!"

I simply rolled my eyes at my brother's impatience and yelled back.

"Coming! Just give me a minute!"

Where could I have left them? I knew I had left my Kuroshitsuji mangas somewhere on my desk. Where had they gone? I then heard my brother yell at me again.

"You've had over an hour! You're going to be late!"

I huffed in annoyance and replied.

"Whatever, liar! I've only been up here for ten minutes! Just let me find my mangas!"

I heard a groan come from downstairs then I heard him yell.

"I am going to end up burning all of those stupid comics of yours! They're dumb and a waste of time! Hurry up already! I'm not going to ..."

Before he could finish his threat, I was already infront of him. I had sucessfully found the first three volumes of Kuroshitsuji stacked beside my computer. How I could miss them, I have no idea. As soon as I found them, I instantly stuffed them in my backpack and grabbed my Kuroshitsuji sketch book along the way. Then I quickly took off downstairs to my brother Damien. As I stared up at him, I placed my hands on my hips and stated sternly.

"First of all, they are not comics. They are manga. Second of all, you even touch them and I will grab all of your liquor and dump it straight into the Mississippi. Third of all, Kuroshitsuji is NOT dumb and even though Ciel is a bit sadistic at times. I still think he's awesome. So, there!"

He stared at me dumbly for a couple of seconds then snapped out of it and replied angrily.

"Listen, I don't care what they're called. Comics, manga, whatever, I couldn't care less. Secondly, you go anywhere near my liquor cabinet and I will not only burn those dumb picture books, but I'll make you watch. Thirdly, I have no idea who this Ciel is, but you are not reading anymore of that junk. No more manga, no more anime, and no more of those weird conventions where you dress all freaky. That's final! Now, get in the car you're gonna be late for school!"

My anger flared instantly. Who did he think he was to tell me that I couldn't read _**my**_ manga? _**I**_ had bought all my mangas myself. I _**made**_ my own costumes with material that _**I**_ bought. Oh, noooooo ... Big mistake, no one messes with _**my**_ things. I instantly glared at him and snapped.

"No, you listen to me, brother! Those are my things that I bought with my own money and you will not take them away from me! If you do ..."

He instantly raised an eyebrow at me and asked sarcastically.

"What? What are you gonna do?"

I merely replied with a slight smile.

"Then I will tell mother all about your secret liquor cabinet, and I will tell her how you aren't even going to College anymore. I will tell her that during the time you're supposed to be at school, you're really with that slutty girlfriend of yours. Also, that all of those report cards you send her are fake."

His eyes then turned murderous and he instantly hissed.

"You wouldn't dare."

I simply smirked, a trait that I had caught on from him, and replied.

"Do you really wish to try me, brother?"

I could almost see the flames dancing in his eyes. That was just how mad he was. I simply crossed my arms over my chest and said smugly.

"So, what were you saying about my stuff?"

He merely glared at me and replied harshly.

"Go get in the freaking car."

I simply smiled then skipped happily outside. Ha, I could make threats too. Our mother's work kept her constantly traveling. That's why she left Damien in charge. What she didn't know was that he had quit College because, and I quote, "College is for nerds. I'm too cool for that." It was barely his first year and he already quit. That's what my _**smart**_, note the sarcasm, brother believed in. He was so immature. How he was able to graduate high school is beyond me. I merely sighed and quickly slipped into his black camaro. He came after and quickly slipped inside the driver's side.

During the entire drive, he didn't talk to me or even give me a side glance. Yeah, I had definitely ticked him off. He swerved harshly into the front of the school and slammed on the brakes instantly. If I hadn't been wearing my seat belt, I was pretty sure I would have gone flying out the front window. I looked to the side and saw his mouth in the form of a smirk. Jerk. I wanted to lash out at him, but that's when the bell rang. I sent him one of my infamous death glares, and stepped out of the car. I slammed the door really hard just to get on his nerves even more. I quickly dashed towards my class, not even bothering to see the look of pure fury on his face.

As I was making my way towards class, I instantly slammed hard against someone. Instead of falling forwards towards the person, I was thrown back and landed on my rear. If I hadn't actually seen the person I would've thought I slammed into a tree. I stared up at him and realized he was undeniably handsome. He was dressed in a fine black suit along with black shoes. He had on glasses that reflected beautifully against the morning sunlight and had his hair neatly groomed as well. To say I was embarrassed was the understatement of the year. Who was he though?

I immediately stood up and quickly replied with a light blush.

"I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention."

He stared at me with his elegant eyebrows slightly furrowed. He then tilted his head slightly to the side and stated sternly.

"Indeed, you should have."

I studied him carefully and realized he was a bit too old to be in high school. So, was he a teacher? I had never seen him around here before, and I had been at this school for three years already. Although, I got a really weird feeling that I had seen him some where else before. Not at school, but somewhere else. The internet maybe? No way, maybe he was just new here. I simply looked down and replied cautiously.

"I know and I am truly sorry."

He kept his eyes locked on mine and I slightly cringed. There was no depth to his eyes. It was like a bottomless pool of dark water. I gulped then said conversationally.

"Um, are you new here, sir?"

He simply regarded me with a stern gaze and replied coldly.

"Yes, I will be teaching mathematics this year."

Yeah, he definitely looked like a math teacher. He looked like one of those teachers that was super hot, but whose attitude worse than an irritated grizzly bear. I just hoped I didn't end up having him as my math teacher. Almost as if he could read my mind, he instantly narrowed his eyes and replied.

"I will be teaching mathematics to the graduating seniors of this year."

Shoot me now. I cleared my throat slightly and replied.

"That is great to know, sir. At least you didn't end up with the Sophmores, or worse, the Freshman. I heard they made like three teachers quit last year."

He raised his hand up and lifted his glasses elegantly more up. Gosh, he was handsome. He then gave me a slight glare and stated sternly.

"Believe me, I will not allow that to happen. I believe in strict discipline and punishment. If I even think any of my students are acting immaturely, I will not react lightly. Insubordinance, will not be tolerated in my classroom."

As I watched him through out, what I considered to be the longest speech in his life, I noticed that his seriousness only escalated. This guy was not someone I would like to mess with. He seemed dead serious about keeping everyone in line. I simply blinked slightly and replied.

"Well, like I said you at least didn't get any of the younger kids. Seniors are generally more mature and serious about school."

He raised an elegant eyebrow at me and stated.

"You must be a senior, correct?"

I slowly nodded and replied.

"Yes, sir. My name is Scarlett Phantomhive."

Yes, my last name was Phantomhive. No, I did not change it to that. That was my actual last name. Many of my friends found it kind of ironic that I loved Kuroshitsuji so much. With my last name being Phantomhive and all. I didn't even read Kuroshitsuji because of my last name. I read it because a good friend of mine had suggested it. It wasn't until I started reading it that I realized Ciel and I had the same last name. Not only that, but I realized that Ciel looked creepingly similar to my younger brother, Isaac, who had died when he was barely ten in a car crash. My older brother and I were barely able to make it.

I frowned slightly at the memory then looked up at the new teacher. When I did, I saw that both his eyebrows had risen in question. Did he like Kuroshitsuji too? Before I could ask anything, he furrowed his eyebrows into a glare and said.

"What is your last name, again?"

I took a slight step backward and replied carefully.

"I am a Phantomhive."

His eyes were hard, but the glare never faltered. He then took a deep breath and replied calmly.

"Of course, you are."

I simply nodded and asked politely.

"What is your name, sir?"

He then adjusted his glasses and stated firmly.

"I am William T. Spears, your new math teacher."

William ... William ... wasn't that the name of ...? Oh heck, no way! As I stared at him more carefully, realization dawned on me. Was it possible? Could it be real? No, no, nope, nu uh, no way, not possible, I'm still asleep. Yep, that's it. I'm still asleep right now and my annoying brother should wake me up any minute now. I just have to wait for him because there's no way I can wake myself up from a Kuroshitsuji dream. I'm just gonna go along with this dream and see what happens. Because there is absolutely, positively no way that Will, a shinigami, can be here in the real world. He's just a made up character. He's not ... he _**can't**_ be real. After my little conclusion finally settled, I decided to respond to my new math teacher. I smiled slightly and replied.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Mister Spears, but I should be heading over to the library. This is my free period, and I always go help there. I hope you have a great first day."

He stared at me with calculating eyes then replied.

"Very well, run along now."

I smiled up at him then nodded my head swiftly. With that, I walked past him and headed towards the library. As I was walking away, I decided to take a peek at him and see if he was still there. He was gone, obviously. I giggled a bit then continued towards the library. As soon as I got there, I began shelfing all the manga section. I had to admit that for a high school there manga section was a pretty good size. Every single day people checked out different types of manga. From Vampire Knight to Dragon Ball-Z to Shaman King, people enjoyed it all.

After I finished with all the books, I went and sat at the front desk in order to help a couple of students. Nobody really came to the library so early in the morning, therefore there really wasn't much to do. I sighed and leaned back against the black rolling chair. When was my brother going to hurry up and wake me up? I mean, I like school, but not to the point in which I wanted to go to it in my dreams! Five days out of the week for eight hours a day was enough for me! I didn't need to dream about school too! What if it wasn't even a school day, today? What if it was Saturday? My brother did tend to let me sleep in during the weekends.

Well, if it was Saturday then he better not wake me up. I didn't have math until third period. He better not wake me up before I go to Will's class. I am deeply looking forward to his math lesson and the girl's reactions to him. This was going to be so freaking funny! I simply couldn't wait! I was really starting to like this dream.

I was taken out of my thoughts, by the sound of the librarian calling me. I jumped out of my seat and instantly went towards her office. As soon as I got there, I became really worried. Not only was the librarian there, but the principal was there too. Oh no, were they going to tell me that I could no longer come to the library during my free period? Technically, I was supposed to be home during my free period, but I was able to convince the librarian to let me help her in the library. It was against school policy to have students with you that were supposed to be at home. Was Miss Cardige in trouble? Were they going to tell me I could no longer help around here? I felt my heart sink at that thought.

I walked cautiously inside and replied nervously.

"You called me, Miss Cardige?"

She gave me a kind smile and replied warmly.

"Yes, dear. We wish to discuss something very important with you."

Oh man, here it comes. You can't stay here anymore. That was I was expecting to hear, but was nearly knocked off my feet when I heard the principal say.

"Miss Cardige has informed me that you willingly decided to spend your free period here helping her. Am I right?"

I nodded nervously and replied quietly.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded as well then replied calmly.

"You have no reason to be afraid. You are not in trouble."

Yeah, right. One week suspension. Wait till my mom here's that. Oh, I am **soooooo** looking forward to that talk. I simply sighed and replied.

"If you say so, sir."

"Trust me you are not in trouble, far from it. No, what I wish to do is make you a propositon."

I narrowed my eyes and asked skeptically.

"What type of proposition?"

He simply smiled and replied calmly.

"I have been informed that you are the one that created that life-sized poster board that is on display at the front of the library."

My Kuroshitsuji poster board? I had made that because I was bored and because the front of the library looked a bit dull. Also because I knew that we needed something to attract people in here. I really didn't think much of it. It was a poster board of Ciel sitting in his usual comfy chair with a smirk on his face. I had decided to add a large blue flower cover Ciel's eye that had the contract symbol because I thought it would be a nice touch. Then I had Sebastian standing beside him with a tea set in his hand and smirk of his own. The only thing that I thought to add on Sebastian was make his eyes look a more profound and outgoing red. He also had his butler outfit, of course.

Although, what did my poster have to do with any of this? I frowned slightly then replied curiously.

"Well, yeah, I mean, yes. Yes, I did create that poster board. Do you wish for me to remove it?"

Did he look up what it was? Was that even allowed in schools? Well, we did have the manga. So, there shouldn't be anything wrong with having a life-sized poster board. Right? He simply smiled at me then replied happily.

"On the contrary, I wish for you to make another piece of art like that."

"Okay, I'll remov ... Wait, what? You want me to make another poster board of ..."

He then lifted his hand to silence me, and I instantly shut my mouth. He smiled slightly then replied.

"That is what I've been trying to talk to you about. I want you to create another life-sized poster board and enter it in an international art contest."

My mind was still trying to comprehend what was happening around me. Soooo, he wanted me to create another poster board for an art contest? Why? What exactly did he want me to create? He appeared to know what I was thinking because he gave me a slight grin and stated calmly.

"You will need to create a symbol that represents our school and our school colors. You will also need to make it as extravagant and alluring as possible."

Okay, so this was for the school. Our school mascot was a lion and our colors were black and gold. I was sure I could come up with something quickly. Although, what was so important about this competition anyway? I was about to ask that when he smiled and continued saying.

"Transportation, meal, and bedding will be provided for you. This competition is important because it will make our school known worldwide. It will give us great prestige and recognition from everywhere around the world."

So, this was all about giving the school more fame. I should've known. He didn't actually care about me or my work. He was doing this for the school and himself. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes slightly. I then tilted my head to the side and asked.

"I suppose that I will only be seen as the girl who gave this school such prestige, correct?"

"That's if you win."

I nodded slightly at that remark. I should first concentrate on actually winning this thing. There absolutely had to be much better artists than me out there. I wasn't the best in the world. Saying that I was, would be very narcissistic and conceited of me. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the principal say.

"Well supposing you do win then you would receive a grade for your free period."

I snapped my head up and asked in complete disbelief.

"What?"

He merely smiled and replied casually.

"You know very well that nobody receives a grade for their free period. Why would we give you a grade for not learning anything and being at home? Although, I am willing to make an exception for you if you win. You win the competition, and you will receive a 100 for the rest of the year. Think about it, a free 100 for simply being here at the library and doing what you love. That 100 would make your GPA sky rocket like nothing. Also, you would receive immediate recognition for your work. Scholarships, college acceptances, and other great opportunities would be flooding your mailbox. So, what do you say?"

Was it worth it? A 100 for a class that I'm not even supposed to receive a grade from. I would simply be here at the library helping out and reading manga. Scholarships and college acceptances would be arriving constantly. Maybe even bigger things. What should I do? Maybe I should call my mom. They said that transportation, meals, and bedding would be provided. I wasn't going anywhere without letting my mom know. She would kill me if I left without informing her. Therefore, I sighed and replied seriously.

"I have to inform my mother of this. I am not going anywhere without talking to her."

The principal simply smiled and replied.

"Oh, we called her today before school started. She said it was fine for you to participate."

I instantly shook my head and replied sternly.

"I want to talk to my mom. I am not leaving this town without talking to my mother first."

He narrowed his eyes at me and I could've sworn that he gritted his teeth. I merely stayed firmly in my place and narrowed my eyes at him as well. He then took a deep breath and replied.

"Very well, pull out your cell phone and call her."

I simply nodded then pulled out my phone and called my mom. She answered by the second ring and replied.

"Hello, sweetie! How are you doing, my sweet little girl?"

Didn't she know I was already seventeen? Then again, she did miss my birthday this year, and the year before that. I simply sighed and replied.

"I am fine mother. How are you?"

She then giggled and replied sweetly.

"Oh well, you know how it is. Busy, busy, busy, work, work, work, I barely have time to catch my breath. So, what is going on? Are you okay? You never call me this early."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and replied honestly.

"I was actually calling to inform you of something. You see the school wants me to ..."

"Oh yes, about that competition? You have my full support, sweet-heart! It was about time people realized how artistic you are."

I frowned slightly and asked seriously.

"So, you're okay with this? It doesn't bother you at all?"

She sighed then replied seriously.

"Scarlett, let me tell you what I told your principal when he called me. If YOU want to go and do this then I will not hold you back. He told me of all the benefits you would receive if you win, but the decision is yours. If you do not wish to participate then that is fine with me. Either way you know that I will send you to college. That is why I work so much, sweetie. I want you and your brother to have the best education possible. So, you do what you feel like doing. If you want people to see your potential then go for it. If you simply refuse to participate then that is fine too. Do as you please. I support you either way."

I could feel the corners of my eyes brimming with tears, but I held them back. My mother might not always be around, but that was because she worked so much. The reason she worked so much was for Damien and myself. She wanted us to have everything she never had and she wanted us to have a great future. She worked as the personal assistant of a very important business man. Apparently, he owned some sort of bank, company, or something like that. The thing was that we didn't even know his name or had ever met him before. He traveled everywhere and that's why my mom traveled so much as well.

My mother simply wanted the best for us and she worked hard to give us that. That's why I loved her so much and never did anything before consulting her. She might have not always been around, but she was still my mother and I loved her deeply. She was the woman that gave birth to me and she deserved respect. I smiled slightly and replied.

"Thank you, mother. I truly appreciate that, and everything you have done for Damien and myself."

I heard her giggle and reply.

"You are my children and I love you both. Now, is your principal there by any chance? I wish to speak with him."

I instantly nodded and replied.

"Yes, he's here."

"Let me speak with him."

"Okay."

I then handed over my phone to the principal and he stared at me questioningly. I simply shrugged and didn't reply. He took the phone hesitantly and walked outside to talk to my mom. I watched in pure amusement as his face just kept getting paler and paler. I bit my bottom lip in order to keep from laughing as I watched him adjust his tie. My mom was an absolute doll with Damien and I, but if she thought anyone was a danger or bad influence to us ... Well, let's just say that sweet doll wasn't so sweet anymore.

I smirked slightly as I watched him fidget and sweat drop. He talked with my mother for a while and in the mean time Miss Cardige talked with me. She continuously kept telling of why doing this would be a great idea, but I simply nodded at her. Not really paying attention to what she was saying. Finally, the principal returned with a slightly frightened look on his face. I simply smiled and asked.

"So, what did my mother say?"

He gulped and replied.

"Well, your mother seems to have a very ... strong ... personality. Apparently there will be a change in plans. Her boss will be sending his private jet for you and will be taking you where you need to be. Someone will be waiting for you once you get there, and will be taking you to the hotel."

So, my mom didn't trust the school with me? Well, that was big news. Not! My mom didn't trust anyone with me. Because of who she was and who she worked for she enlisted me in a private school. Apparently, she couldn't take any chances of me being kidnapped or something like that. I sighed and nodded my head in resignation. I then heard the principal take a deep breath and say.

"Here is your cell phone. Your mother said that you need to leave right now and get everything ready. His jet will be here in approximately four hours. Although, she did say that if you do not wish to go to call her back immediately and notify her before they send it over."

Did I want to do this? My mother was completely fine with this and she supported me with whatever I decided. Besides, this would be a great opportunity for people to see just how good I was. This would be great for my resume and college applications. I would be able to attend any school I pleased if I won. Was it worth it? Yes, yes it was. I took back my cell phone and dialed back my mother. I looked up and I could see the principal had a defeated look on his face. I simply kept my eyes on him while I waited for my mom to answer. Once she did, I gave a full out smile and said firmly.

"Mother, send the jet for me. I'm doing this."

I heard her laugh lightly and reply.

"Of course, sweetie. It shall be there in four to five hours. Go home and pack your things."

I nodded and replied.

"Of course, mother, thank you."

"No problem! Have fun in London!"

With that, she hung up and I was left sitting there in a daze. London? I was going to London? No way! It had always been my dream to visit London! Now, it was finally going to come true. Yay! I then looked over at the principal and realized he had a full out smile on his face. I simply smiled back at him and asked.

"Am I allowed to leave campus?"

He instantly straightened up and replied.

"Yes, of course. You may call your brother to come for you."

I internally groaned. Damien was going to make me apologize for everything that went down this morning. He was such an arrogant jerk. I simply nodded then left the office. I waked outside and dialed up my brother's number. He answered by the third ring and replied.

"What do you want, brat? I'm busy."

I gritted my teeth together to keep myself from telling him off and replied.

"I need you to ..."

"Oh, so now you need me? What about snitching on me with mom? You have a big mouth for someone that constantly needs her big brother."

Okay, he was really asking for me to tell him off. He was such a jerk. I pressed my lips firmly together and took a deep breath. I then passed my hand roughly through my hair and replied.

"Damien, if you come and pick me up right now, you wont have to deal with me for a very long time."

That seemed to catch his attention because I heard him pause and ask curiously.

"Why is that?"

I simply sighed and replied.

"Because the school is sending me to London to participate in an art competition."

He instantly interrupted me and said seriously.

"Does mom know? You know that you're not allowed to leave this town with out letting her know first."

I merely rolled my eyes and replied annoyed.

"Yes, she already ..."

"I'm on way. Even a day without you would be heaven for me. Wait for me by the front of the school."

With that, he hung up on me and didn't let me reply. Wow, I felt _**so**_ loved, stupid Damien. I huffed then walked towards the front of the school. I saw a bench near a small tree and went to sit down. I then pulled out my Kuroshitsuji sketch book and began drawing William with his death scythe. I still found it a bit odd that I wasn't waking up. Yes, I was still under the impression that this was all a dream. Usually my dreams didn't last this long, or had so much detail. What if ...? What if I wasn't dreaming? No, that wasn't possible. Will was here as my new math teacher. That would never happen in real life. I might as well play along with what's going on and enjoy it while it lasts.

Oh, wait! If Will was here, didn't that mean that everyone else was here too? Maybe I would even see Sebastian or Ciel later. Man, that would be so awesome! I smiled slightly and continued on with my drawing. I had barely finished the outline when I heard the sound of a car horn. I looked up and sure enough my brother was already waiting for me. He drove like a freaking maniac.

I sighed and simply grabbed my sketch book in my hand. I didn't have time to put it back in my backpack. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and took off towards him. I was about to open the passenger door when I realized there was someone already there. If Will was real, this would've been a great time for him to use his nice weapon. My brother's slutty and obnoxious girlfriend was with him. I instantly went around the other side of the car and slipped into the backseat. I instantly tightened my hold on my sketch book and sent her my infamous death glare. She simply turned to me with a fake smile and said sarcastically.

"Well, congratulations with the trip you won, Scarlett. Who would've thought that coloring thingy would get you a trip to Asia."

Dumb broad. Since when was London part of Asia? Having fake boobs didn't necessarly mean you were bright. I really didn't understand how my brother could be with her. I wasn't going to lie and say she was ugly because she wasn't. She had long brown hair that went to her waist and green-colored eyes. She had a pretty nice figure and she _**loved **_showing it. I just think that she loved showing it a little too much.

Besides that she was also a slut. About two years ago, I saw her making out with some guy when I was a Sophmore and she was a Senior. Her and my brother were already going out and I decided to tell him. He practically told me sluts over sisters and slammed the door in my face. Then after that for some mysterious reason my original Kuroshitsuji sketch book ended up in the garbage. I asked what had happend to it and she said she thought it was garbage, so she threw it out. My brother had simply rolled on the floor laughing, as I pulled her hairs out. I simply sneered at her and replied.

"Bite me, you fake broad."

She gasped then turned to my brother and said.

"Did you hear what she just called me? Tell her something, Damien!"

My brother simply rolled his eyes and replied.

"I don't get involved in chick fights. You're on your own. If you're that offended do something about it. Although, don't come crying to me when she messes you up. She's takes martial arts and sword training for a reason."

I simply laid back in his comfy leather seats and smirked at her. She stared at him disbelievingly then said.

"How can you say that, Damien! Don't you love me?"

"My love for you has nothing to do with you pissing my sister off. I'm not gonna get involved. Besides, you already know she doesn't like you. I don't know why you even try talking to her."

I simply huffed and nodded my head in agreement. It was hard to wrap my head around how _**he**_ could like her. She was probably the fakest girl I had the great displeasure of knowing. She simply narrowed her eyes at him then replied angrily.

"Fine, don't talk to me anymore."

Oh, poor her. She didn't get her way, so now she was going to sit there and pout like a little kid. What a child. My brother simply shrugged and replied.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna beg you for anything."

The rest of the car ride went by rather quietly aside from her fake sniffs. I looked at my brother through the mirror and saw that he had an annoyed look on his face. If there was one thing my brother hated, it was crying. Crying and tears got on his nerves. He believed crying was a sign of weakness. At least that's what he taught me when I was really young. He taught me not to cry and to always be tough.

The last time I cried was when I was five and it was because a girl had hit me. When my brother found out, he yelled at me and taught me how to throw a punch all day that day. He told me that I shouldn't let anyone simply hit me and get away with it. So, me, being the naive girl I was, punched the girl straight in the nose the next day. Yeah, I was actually expelled from that school. My brother simply said, "Whatever, you're too cool for that lame *ss school anyways." My mother had a different opinion, but at least I didn't get a spanking.

I was broken out of my thoughts by my brother saying.

"So, do you need to go get some clothes. Or, are you going straight to the airport?"

I simply blinked then quickly replied.

"I need to get some clothes and stuff I will need."

He nodded and replied.

"Alright. How much time do you have left before you have to leave?"

I looked at my phone and replied.

"About three-and-half hours, maybe four. I'm just gonna wait for mom to tell me when the jet has landed."

He nodded then suddenly replied.

"Wait ... jet? What, jet?"

I simply sighed and replied.

"Her boss is sending his jet to take me over there. You know how over-protective mom is."

He simply rolled his eyes and replied with a groan.

"Don't remind me."

By then we were already at the house, and I instantly jumped out of the car. He followed soon after and so did his fake broad. She instantly ran towards him and clung to his arm. That was one thing I liked about my brother. He _**really**_ didn't beg for anything. There were guys that said they wouldn't beg, but did it anyways. My brother wasn't like that. If he said he wasn't going to do something, he didn't do it. I had to respect that about him. I simply rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to my room.

As soon as I shut my door, I heard the sound of crying erupt.

"How could you let her talk to me like that? You don't care about me! I thought you loved me!"

I could practically picture my brother's look of pure annoyance. The crying continued and then finally I heard what I was waiting for.

"Emily! What the hell have I said about the freaking crying! Just because you freaking cry that doesn't mean you're always gonna get what you want! You cry about your nails breaking! You cry if you break your phone! You cry if someone else gets the shirt you want! You cry if your hair messes up! I am getting sick and tired of you constantly crying! I didn't fall in love with a five-year-old girl! So, either grow the hell up or get the hell out! I am about to blow a freaking gasket with you and all your crying!"

There was a slight pause then I heard the sound of a door slam. Did she leave? Oh please, nothing would make me happier. I simply shook my head and went over to get my suitcase. I then went to closet and began picking clothes out to take with me. I then heard a knock at my door and instantly replied.

"Come in."

My brother strolled casually inside and instantly flopped down on my bed. He covered part of his face with the side of his arm and didn't say anything. I simply smiled then said.

"I feel bad for you, bro."

"Don't even, Scarlett. I'm not in the mood."

I decided to stay quiet and simply continue on packing. He stayed in that same position for such a long time that I actually thought he had fallen asleep. Although, I was proven wrong when I heard him say.

"I hate it when she cries."

I stayed quiet for a couple of seconds then replied.

"I understand what you mean."

He gave me a slight nod then continued saying.

"It's pathetic."

I simply sighed and replied.

"I may not like her, Damien, but I can't blame her."

He stayed quiet for about a minute then asked annoyed.

"What are you talking about? Are you going soft on me, sister?"

I simply shook my head and replied.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that she's not like me. She didn't always have you around to teach her that crying was useless. I don't cry and I can take stuff because I always had you. _**You**_ made me strong and brave. _**You**_ taught me everything I know. She's different from me, maybe you should think about that."

He then sat up and I saw how his small black bangs covered his eyes slightly. His crystal blue eyes stared directly at me for about a minute. Then he sighed and replied.

"I'm not going to apologize."

I simply shrugged and replied.

"I never said you had to."

He huffed then nodded his head slightly. I simply walked over to my closet and selected the clothes I was going to wear on my way over there. I picked out some black caprise and a black spagetti-strap shirt as an under shirt. I also selected a dark blue shirt that went below my shoulders. It was like a normal shirt, but simply hung loosely to expose my shoulders slightly. I also picked out a pair of blue and black Jordans.

Many people called me a "Gangsterd". Which was a combination of the word, "Gangster," and the word, "Nerd." The believed I was gangster because of the way I dressed and because they said I was a cool person to hang around with. They liked me and I was pretty well known through out the entire school. They claimed I was also a nerd because I was really smart and because I enjoyed reading. I especially loved reading manga, so to them that made me a bit of a nerd. That's why I knew people from lots of different groups around the school. I smiled slightly at their new found word for me then moved to sit by my brother. He merely raised an eyebrow at me then said.

"So, are you happy about this?"

I simply smiled and replied.

"**Aw**, are you missing me already, brother?"

He merely rolled his eyes and replied.

"You know, contrary to what you may believe. I actually do care about you, Scarlett. It's just that sometimes you get on my nerves and I just want to lock you up in closet or something."

I simply smirked and said.

"Wow, I love you too, bro."

He smirked right back at me and replied.

"How can you not love me? I'm the most loveable guy you know."

I simply raised my eyebrows and stated.

"No, you're actually the most conceited guy I know."

He shrugged and replied indifferently.

"Same difference."

I simply smiled then said.

"I'm gonna get ready. You should probably go check on your childish broad. I think I heard the sound of a door slam."

He simply rolled his eyes and replied.

"I heard it too. Alright, take a shower and come get me when it's time for you to leave."

I gave him a slight nod and watched as he walked out. I then grabbed my clothing and walked straight into my bathroom. I took a nice cool shower and quickly changed into my outfit. I then walked back into my room and slipped on my socks and Jordans. I simply tucked my shoe laces in, rather than tying them. I simply felt much more comfortable that way.

I then pulled the towel, I had wrapped in my hair off, and began blow drying my hair. I decided to simply let my black, wavy hair fall down my back. Well, my hair wasn't exactly all black. I had gotten blue streaks in my hair the day of my fifteenth birthday. My mother had wanted to make me something called a quincenera, but I simply asked her if I could get my hair done. My favorite colors had always been blue and black. Since my hair was already black, I simply decided to add in the blue. This happened way before I even knew anything about Kuroshitsuji. So, no one ever accused me of trying to be a copycat or anything like that.

As I finished with my hair, I heard a text message enter. I went over to my phone and saw that my mother had sent me the address of where the jet would be landing. I texted her back and asked if the jet was already here and she responded that it would still take about two more hours for it to arrive. I texted her back asking if she knew how long I would be in London. She texted back saying that it would be for one week. I was defintely going to have to pack more clothing. I thanked her and said my good bye.

I then went to my closet and pulled a bigger suitcase out. I emptied all of my clothes from the smaller suitcase and arranged them in the bigger one. After that, I went back to my closet and selected more outfits to take. As soon as I was done, I went to my jewelry box and picked up my gold locket that had a picture of Damien, Isaac, and myself when we were just little kids. In it, both Damien and I were giving Isaac a kiss on each of his cheeks.

I touched the small picture with my pinkie over Isaac's innocent face. It hurt deeply to know he was no longer with us. He was just a child when he died in that horrible car accident. I loved my baby brother like nothing else and it broke my heart to wake up every morning knowing he was gone. Maybe I loved Kuroshitsuji so much because Ciel resembled Isaac so much. I remember nearly busting out in tears at the sight of Ciel. He looked so much like Isaac that it was just plain scary. It was a good thing Damien hadn't ever _**actually**_ seen Ciel, or he would have a cow. I shook my head slightly and instantly placed my necklace on.

I then picked up my pair of gold earings that had beautiful cursive, P's, dangling from the bottom. The P's stood for Phantomhive, of course. I placed them on as well then went back towards my bed. I made sure everything was adjusted properly and I shut the suitcase closed. Then I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it deep inside my closet then locked the door. I kept my sketch book because I decided to take it with me.

I took a deep breath then grabbed my suitcase and walked out of my room. I was rolling my suitcase with one hand and I had my sketch book in the other. I came to realize that would be a problem once I reached the stairs. Therefore, I called out to my brother and asked him to take my suitcase downstairs. He came up and helped me without saying a word. He left my suitcase in the living room then walked away to his private study. Something was bothering him, I could tell. He always acted distant and stayed quiet when something bothered him.

I simply sighed and decided that giving him his space would be better. I walked slowly to the kitchen and threw a hot pocket in the microwave. I wasn't really that hungry. I was more thirsty. Therefore, I went over to the fridge and poured myself a glass of apple juice with ice. I drank it slowly then pulled out my hot pocket when the timer went out. I sat down at the table and ate slowly. I finished my food then stood up and went back into the living room. I pulled out my sketch book and began outlining some designs for the competition.

I was actually starting to create something I liked when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sighed then pulled it out and saw that I had received a text message. I was amazed to see that it was my mother saying that the jet had landed. Wow, that was fast. Or, maybe I was just slow. I simply sighed then yelled at Damien that it was time. He came out of his study and nodded at me. He grabbed my suitcase along the way and walked out the door. I grabbed my sketchbook tightly then followed him out.

I saw him throw my suitcase in the back then get in the driver's seat quickly. I dashed over to the passenger's seat and slipped inside as well. As soon as I clicked my belt in place, he took off down the road with his insane driving. It was quiet for most of the car ride until he finally asked me where the address was. I told him the exact location and he simply nodded at me. Finally the silence became too much to bear and I decided to make small talk.

"So, is Emily still home?"

He simply gave me a stiff nod and didn't reply. We fell back into silence once again. All of this being quiet and serious air was suffocating me. Finally I couldn't take it, and I snapped.

"Okay, I know something's wrong. What is it, Damien? You know you can talk to me about anything."

He simply shook his head and replied roughly.

"Nothing's wrong, Scarlett."

I simply narrowed my eyes at him then said angrily.

"Don't lie to me, brother. Was it Emily? Did she slap you? If she did, you better turn this car the hell around. I've had it up to here with that dumb broad."

I looked over at him and saw the corner of his mouth lift up slightly. He then shook his head and simply replied.

"We're here."

I looked up and realized he was right. There was a huge fence with plenty of security surrounding the running jet. My brother parked the car quickly then swiftly got out. I followed soon after him and stared up at the huge jet. I had to admit it was impressive. I then saw my brother come around the car hauling my suitcase and waking towards the gate. I quickly ran after him and stopped right infront of the security guard. He stared at my brother questioningly and my brother simply rolled his eyes and said.

"I'm not going, my sister is the one that's leaving."

The guard simply stared at us then said.

"What is your sister's full name?"

I took a slight step forward then stated carefully.

"My name is Scarlett Marie Phantomhive. I am supposed to be heading to London on this jet."

He gave a slight nod then replied.

"Alright, I will be taking your possesions and escorting you safely on the plane. From there on forth, you will have someone else watching over you during your trip."

I simply nodded and replied.

"Thank you."

He gave me a curt nod then said.

"Flight take off will be in ten minutes."

With that, he took my suitcase away from my brother and walked away. Well, this was it. I wasn't going to see my brother for one week straight. I took a deep breath then turned to look at Damien. His eyes were hard, but held no emotion in them. So, this was what was bothering him. He found it hard to see me go. I smiled slightly then went over to him and gave him a big hug. He froze in my embrace and didn't say anything. I thought he wasn't going to hug me back considering how tough he was, but to my surprise, he did. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. We held each other like that for a while then he released me and said jokingly.

"You come back pregnant, and I will kill the bastard. Understood?"

I laughed at that then replied.

"Of course, brother. The same goes for you. Remember, don't be silly cover your willy."

He actually paled at that then said.

"Maybe you should stay away from poems and rhymes and stupid stuff like that."

I simply smiled and replied.

"If you say so, brother."

I then looked over and realized that someone was calling out to me yelling, "Four minutes!" I sighed then looked back at Damien and said sincerely.

"I love you, brother. Take care of yourself."

He nodded then replied.

"Love you too. Be careful, and if someone tries anything funny, kick him where it hurts."

I laughed then nodded in agreement. I gave him one last quick hug and ran towards the jet. As soon as I reached the steps, there was a girl already there waiting for me. The girl let me walk up first and followed soon after. Before I actually went inside, I turned around to look at my brother. He was standing in the same spot with his hands in his leather jacket smiling at me. I smiled back then placed my index finger and middle finger close to the side of my right eye. I then quickly jerked my fingers to the side, while spreading them in the form of a peace sign. He saw my signature good bye move and did the same. I waved happily towards him once more then finally turned around and walked inside.


	2. Crazy Psycho

**A/N: Thank you very much to everyone that read my first chapter. The only thing I have to say about this chapter is that there will be violence. Oh, and special thanks to: Paxloria and VampireSiren for being my first reviewers. You guys are awesome! Since, you two were my first reviewers then you get the opportunity to ask any question you want. I will answer as best I can without spoiling the story for you. Enjoy everyone! ^_^ **

**Paxloria: You are correct. Strigoi is another word for vampire. There's a reason the story is named that way. Anyway, congratulations in noticing that. You are very observant. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The only thing I own are my OC's.**

Crazy Psycho

**(Scarlett's P.O.V)**

I boarded the jet and instantly went to take a seat by the window. I learned that the name of the girl that would be watching over me was Katie. She told me that if I needed anything I should just press the blue button by my seat and she would come to me immediately. I simply nodded at her in understanding then grabbed my sketch book and began working on my design. I was sure that the finished product would come no where close to what I was working on at the moment, but I was bored. I thought it best to go ahead and brain-storm ideas.

Eventually, I decided I wanted to listen to some music also. So, I pulled my iPod out of my front pocket and placed my earbuds in. I then pressed play and began listening to music. I simply continued on working until I grew bored of attempting to find the perfect design. I placed my sketch book on my lap then leaned my head against the head rest. For some reason, I unconsciously began to play with my locket. It was almost like I had an urge to protect it. I wasn't sure why, but I simply felt that way. It was quite odd. I had never felt the urge to protect the locket be so great. Hopefully, this wasn't a sign of something bad. No way, I didn't believe in superstitions.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Katie offering me a drink. I declined because I didn't drink alcohol. I thanked her for her offer and asked her if she could simply bring me a bottle of water. She agreed and left me alone once again. I then looked down at my sketch pad and realized that I hadn't actually closed it. I had actually shut it to a picture I had drawn of my baby brother Isaac.

I smiled slightly as I looked at the sketch of my baby brother. I had sketched him wearing his favorite school uniform. Which consisted of navy blue pants and a similar blazer. He wore a black under-shirt and black shoes. I had it to where his tie was properly adjusted and he was holding his books in his hand. I had given him a happy smile because that was the way I remembered him. I remembered him as the boy that was always happy and could make anyone simply burst out laughing. He was a happy, joyful boy that I loved very much.

As I stared at the picture, I noticed that it was lacking something. I just wasn't sure what. I concentrated carefully until it finally hit me. _**Color**_. It was missing what my brother actually represented. My baby brother represented light, brightness, happiness, simply anything alive and beautiful. I instantly pushed the blue button and asked Katie to bring me some map pencils and crayons. She agreed, then said she would be over in a minute. I stared down at the picture of my brother and smiled in content. I had always thought my drawing of him lacked something. It made me very happy to finally realize exactly what it was.

Katie returned with my coloring utensils and bottle of water soon after. I completely ignored the water and began coloring in the sketch of my brother. I colored, shaded, and did everything I could to make it just perfect. I did his uniform, his skin tone, and even his small books. I even added the side wall of his school in the background. I worked on making the picture of my baby brother perfect for what seemed like forever to me.

As I was adding the finishing touches, I felt Katie shake my shoulder. I looked up at her and asked what the problem was. She merely smiled and replied that we had already landed. Huh, that was faster than I expected. I nodded at her then asked her to just give me 90 more seconds. She seemed hesitant at first, but she complied nonetheless. I carefully finished the final touches around my brother's uniform and smiled completely content at my work well done. I carefully shut my sketch book and pulled my ear plugs out. I had had the volume on low that way I would be able to here Katie when she was talking to me.

I held my sketch book carefully to my side and quickly placed my iPod in my pocket. I then rose from my chair and walked towards the door. Once I reached it, there were small steps to help me walk down. I walked them down carefully and was met by a different man in a black suit already waiting for me with my suitcase. I thanked him politely then asked him where I was supposed to go. He simply answered that he would be taking me to the hotel in a car that was waiting for us.

I looked over to the left and saw a black car with dark tinted windows waiting for us just like he said. I sighed in slight aggrivation at the car. Sometimes my mom could go a bit over board with the whole protecting me deal. I simply nodded at the man then said.

"I'm ready."

He nodded as well then pulled my suitcase towards the car. I walked right behind him and watched him as he easily placed my suitcase in the trunk. He then opened the back door for me and helped me get in. I thanked him again and he simply gave me a small smile. Then he quickly dashed to the driver's side and took off down the road.

London was absolutely amazing! The architecture and design was simply gorgeous. The buildings were magnificent and very well built. I simply admired the sights all the way to the hotel in complete awe. This place was outstandingly beautiful. We soon pulled up to the hotel and the driver instantly came to open my door. I stepped outside, holding my sketch book securely to my side, and realized it was slowly reaching night time. There was no doubt in my mind that London was much more precious during night time.

I stood by the car and watched as the people of London went about their evening. There were men and women walking casually down the streets, going in and out of different shops. Taxi cars and other vehicles drove casually down the streets. Some went by quickly while others calmly took their time. I looked over across the street and saw a small boy walking his dog. His parents were following close behind him while talking to each other.

I found it a bit amusing as the boy, who appeared to be no older than four, struggled with the small dog. The smile instantly left my face as I saw the dog become loose and take off running. While in the process pulling the poor little boy down, and knocking him to the floor. I then watched as the dog instantly came running towards the direction of the hotel. Which, unfortunately, happened to be exactly where I was standing. Being completely honest, I wasn't exactly a huge dog fan. I was thinking of turning around and making a run for the hotel, when I suddenly heard the little boy yell.

"Come back, Rex!"

I watched in absolute horror as the little boy took off running down the street, completely ignoring his parents calls. It was almost as if fate was against the poor boy, who was covered all in mud, from his fall earlier. The reason I claimed that was because at that same time a car, driving in a completely unreasonable speed, turned the curb. My eyes instantly widened as my brain processed what was about to happen. Speeding car + little boy running across the street = death of the little boy.

I watched as the boy was finally able to grab a hold of the dog's leash, while standing right in the middle of the street. Then it was as if time had suddenly frozen in place because I watched as the small boy slowly lifted his eyes to look directly at me. As soon as his crystal blue eyes met mine, only one thing crossed my mind.

Isaac.

After that, it was as if time instantly restarted and I watched the little boy quickly turn around towards the direction of the car. I watched in horror as his beautiful blue eyes instantly grew wide in pure terror. Without even thinking, I ran straight towards the boy and shoved him out of the way. I instantly felt myself fly straight into the air and then come crashing down. The last thing I was able to see was the little boy staring at me in horror from across the street.

_*Strigoi*_

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I wanted to simply go back to sleep, and hope for a sight that actually made sense. Why on earth were there carriages on the streets? Also, why were people dressed all weird? The women were wearing some of the most outragesously huge dresses I had ever seen, and the women wearing them didn't even look old. The men wore more normal clothing, but they still looked a bit odd. Not only that, but the weather was also a bit freaky. How had it gotten so cold out of sudden?

What on earth was going on? What happened to the little boy? Also, why on earth had nobody helped me yet! That's just plain messed up. Maybe I was just dreaming. Wait, was it even possible to dream within a dream? If I was dreaming about my "supposed" trip to London then this couldn't be a dream too? Could it? Maybe I should have asked the driver to pinch me when I got out of the car. That would have certainly proven if I what was happening was real, or if I was just dreaming. Okay, I was defintely going to ask someone to pinch me this time because all of this was just plain nuts.

If I didn't know any better, I would've thought I went back in time and landed in old England. Since, I knew that wasn't possible. I had to think of a different explanation. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was lying in a dark alley. _Yeah, lets just throw her in the alley. She'll wake up soon. If not, who cares?_ I was going to have a few choice words for the person who threw me here. How on earth do I go from saving a little boy in the middle of the street to lying in a dark nasty alley? That just doesn't happen.

I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head gently. Man, that car sure could hit. I looked over to my left and saw something lying on the ground. I crawled towards it and nearly screamed in joy. It was my sketch book! Not only that, but it was also completely unharmed! No nasty water stains or any other damage to it! Yay! I instantly grabbed my sketch book and held it tightly against my chest. I then slowly managed to rise to my feet and I instantly looked around me.

To say I was shocked was a total understatement. My suitcase was here! How in the world did that get here? Didn't the car driver have it with him? I simply sighed and waked over to it. I pulled out the handle and began dragging out of the alley. I held my sketch book tightly to my side and dragged my suitcase along the side of the street.

Seriously, was today national _**dress like the 1800's**_ day or what? Why on earth were people dressed that way? As I stared at them strangely, they stared at me with what looked like disgusted and horrified expressions. What on earth was their deal? I wasn't the one dressed from a different time period. Maybe this was just a part of town that liked dressing similar to the old days. Yeah, that had to be it. All I had to do now was go back to the modern part of town and I would be able to get back to the hotel. Alright, operation get back to reality was under way.

As I was walking down the street, I could here a couple of women whispering. Or, at least attempting to whisper, say.

"She has no class! How can she dress that way?"

"She is exposing too much shoulder and leg!"

Uhhhhhhh ... okay ... ? ? ?

"Is she even wearing a corset?"

Corset? Since, when do people in the 21st century wear corsets? They really took this whole 1800's deal seriously.

"Those shoes should not be worn by a lady!"

I knew that guys were the ones that mainly wore Jordans, but that didn't mean I couldn't wear them too. Also, since when do people say the word, "lady"?

"How highly improper!"

"Not even prostitutes dress in such a fashion!"

Okay, that was a bit harsh. I wasn't even dressed provactively or inappropriately. My shirt wasn't low-cut, and I was wearing Caprise. They didn't cover my legs completely, but they did cover the major part of them. These women seriously had no idea what the true definition of improper was. Also, it wasn't any of their business how prostitutes dressed. If they didn't like it then don't look at them. It's that simple, sheesh.

"What on earth is she carrying with her?"

Uh, a sketch book and a suitcase. Since, when was that something unique?

"Never mind that, look at her hair! It has blue in it!"

I know people who have purple and pink in their hair, lady. Mine isn't that great.

"Indeed, what kind of properly lady has her hair in such a way?"

"I feel bad for her father. He must be so ashamed."

At that one, I instantly snapped. I turned to glare at them sharply then replied angrily.

"My father is dead, so keep him out of your gossiping mouths. Or, I assure you all that things will turn ugly."

They instantly gasped. Then one of them immediately replied arrogantly.

"How dare you threaten me! I am ..."

I merely narrowed my eyes at her and replied coldly.

"I could care less about who you are. Do not speak of my deceased father in such a way ever again. This is your one and only warning."

With that, I turned my back on them and walked around the block. I could hear the woman screeching several things after me, but I ignored her. I didn't give two flying fish about what people thought or said about me, but my father was a different story. Nobody spoke wrongly about my father and got away with it.

My father had always been a great father to me and my brothers. He had never struck us even once in his life and he was always very understanding with us as well. He was an extremely wise man, and he taught us many of the things he knew. My little brother Isaac had barely turned five when our father was shot and murdered while on the job. His job? I wasn't exactly sure what he did. The only thing he told me was that he worked for the government. Other than that, I had no idea about his work.

I simply sighed and lowered my head towards the floor. Thinking about my father made me sad. I missed him very much. I continued walking forward without really paying attention to my surroundings. I was actually brought back to reality by tripping over something that was lying on the floor. My suitcase fell behind me and my sketch-book flew forwards. I landed flat on my face and I instantly groaned in pain. I took a deep breath and looked up slightly.

When I looked up, I realized my sketch-book was no longer on the floor. What was there was a pair of black shoes. I instantly pushed myself up from the floor, and saw a man dressed in all black holding my sketch-book. He had opened it and was staring at a certain picture in complete awe. I simply furrowed my eyebrows then said.

"Ahem!"

At that, he instantly looked up at me and I realized that his face was covered by a mask. It wasn't exactly a mask. It was more like the type of masks worn at masquerade parties. Okay, today was definitely some sort of holiday where people got to dress differently. What kind of normal person wore a masquerade mask in the streets?

He simply regarded me with a creepy smile on his face, and I just wanted to walk away from him. He had my sketch-book, though, and I wasn't going to leave it with him. That had all of my Kuroshitsuji drawings and the drawing of my little brother. I would much rather punch him in the face then let him have it. He then turned my sketch-book to where I would be able to see it rightly. Then he pointed at the picture of Isaac and asked in a rough voice.

"Do you know him?"

I simply stared at him strangely then replied.

"Of course, I know him. He's my little brother. Why do you ask?"

His eyes then seemed to pop right out of his sockets in pure disbelief. Was it that hard to believe Isaac was my brother? People always told me that he looked more like my son than my brother. Maybe they were just exaggerating. I was brought out of my thoughts by him saying.

"The Earl is your little brother?"

Earl? What was he talking about? I simply stared at him with confused look on my face and asked.

"The who?"

He simply narrowed his eyes at me then said sternly.

"You just claimed that the Earl is your brother. Did you just lie to me?"

I simply scratched the top of my head in complete confusion and replied.

"Listen mister, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know who this Earl guy is, but he's not my brother. My brother is the boy in that picture you just pointed to."

He frowned then replied almost annoyed.

"Exactly, that is the Earl of Phantomhive."

I simply frowned then asked in pure curiuosity.

"Yeah, he's a Phantomhive. How did you know that? Do you know my mom? Or, did you know my father?"

He became slightly flustered with my question. He instantly backed away from me and looked around everywhere. That wasn't a good sign. My father had always told me that when a person leans away and looks everywhere else but you. That means they're hiding something or they're about to lie. I simply tilted my head to the side and said.

"Well?"

He instantly cleared his throat then looked down at me and replied.

"Why, yes, I knew your father since we were but mere children. He was a very nice and descent fellow."

Yeah right, you don't know my father. I merely smiled casually and replied.

"Indeed, he was."

He nodded his head quickly, obviously another sign that he was lying. He then tugged on the front of his shirt lightly and replied.

"Yes, it is such a pity that he is no longer among us."

Okay, maybe he did know my dad. Very few people knew him, therefore very few people knew that he had died. There was only one way I could be sure he actually knew my father. I simply stared up at him and said.

"Pardon me, sir, but you are speaking of my father as if you two were best friends. What ..."

He instantly interrupted me and replied.

"Yes, Vincent and I were the best of friends when he was alive. Rachel and my sister were great friends as well."

What was he talking about? My father's name wasn't Vincent. His name was Emmett, and my mother's name was Arianna. Who on earth was he talking about? I merely furrowed my eyebrows together and replied.

"I am sorry, sir. I believe you are confusing me for someone else. My father's name was Emmett and my mother's name is Arianna. I'm sorry about the confusion. I'm going to go now."

With that, I took my sketch book away from him and picked up my suitcase. I was about to walk away when I suddenly heard him say.

"It is not possible for Ciel Phantomhive to be your brother if you do not have the same parents."

Ciel Phantomhive? As in, Kuroshitsuji, Ciel Phantomhive? Who said Ciel was my brother? I never said that. Was this guy nuts? Ciel wasn't even a real person. I simply turned around towards him and replied with a small smile.

"You're right about that. Ciel Phantomhive can't be my brother because Ciel Phantomhive doesn't exist."

His jaw dropped so low that I could've sworn it nearly hit the floor. What had I said? Did this guy seriously think Ciel Phantomhive was real? The next thing I knew this guy was going to go on about the Queen and Ciel being her watchdog and all that nonsense. His completely baffled face straightened out quickly and he instantly replied indignantly.

"Doesn't exist? Doesn't exist? Are you insane! Everyone knows that the Earl of Phantomhive is Queen Victoria's watchdog. Anyone that goes against the crown has to respond to the Earl. How can you say that he doesn't exist when you have clearly drawn him in your book and claimed he is your sibling?"

I normally didn't curse, but ... WHAT. THE. HELL? This guy was a freaking psycho. Ciel Phantomhive didn't exist. He was a made up character created by a very brilliant and creative author. Yet, here was this psycho telling me that he was real and that I had said he was my brother. Ciel might've looked like Isaac, but they weren't the same person. I definitely had to get out of here. This was beginning to get scary. Therefore, I took a slight step back and replied.

"I never said Ciel Phantomhive was my sibling. The drawing you saw was my little brother, Isaac Phantomhive, who is now dead."

He simply glared at me and replied almost angrily.

"I have had a few close calls with that brat known as Ciel Phantomhive. Therefore, I am positive that who is in that book is him."

I merely shook my head and replied stubbornly.

"You are not listening to me. What I'm trying to tell you is that Ciel can't be my brother because Ciel doesn't exist. I believe you have watched too much Kuroshitsuji, and I honestly think you should take a break from it for a while. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't exist and he is not my brother. I never said he was."

I saw sweat begin to roll down the side of his forehead and his face become slightly red. I had no idea what he was getting so worked up about. Ciel Phantomhive wasn't real. Everyone around the world knew that. This guy had obviously watched too much Kuroshitsuji and it had finally driven him mad. I stared up at him and he stared right back at me as well. He then squinted his eyes slightly and stared at me, almost as if he were studying me.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide with realization and he instantly replied.

"Well, no wonder you don't know anything. You're not from England, are you? I can tell by the way you're dressed and your accent. Let me just tell you the basics. Don't defile the queen's garden, or her guard dog will be sent to hunt you down. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know about the Phantomhive brat. He has ruined many families and corporations in the name of the queen."

Again, WHAT. THE. HELL? This dude _**really **_thought Ciel was real. He probably also thought that we were in the 1800's, since he kept talking about the queen. I had to get away from this crazy psycho as soon as possible. Therefore, I instantly nodded and replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not from England, and I'm not really sure how things work around here. I promise not to do anything against the queen or her garden. Anyway, I should probably be going now."

He then raised his eyebrows and asked curiously.

"Are you going to the Phantomhive manor?"

Please, someone just make this psychopath go away. I simply grabbed a good hold of my sketch book and replied.

"No, sir. I have no business there. I am simply going back home to my brother."

I wasn't exactly lying. After all of the crazy things I'd just seen, I was going to call my mom and ask her to send someone for me. This place was nuts. He merely narrowed his eyes at me and replied.

"I see. Well, have a safe trip."

I simply nodded and replied.

"Thank you, and thank you for the helpful information."

He merely gave me a curt nod and replied casually.

"You're welcome."

With that, he hurriedly walked past me, and I simply gave a sigh of relief. That guy was completely insane. Ciel Phantomhive was real. Yeah, right. That guy needed serious help. Then next thing I knew people were going to tell me that the year was 1888. Gosh, I had to get out of here. I continued to pull my suitcase along the streets, still receiving wierd stares from people. Did they have a staring problem or something? Why did they keep looking at me like that? They were the ones that looked out of place. It was the 21st century and they were still dressed like the 1800's. Even the buildings and things looked like they were from the old days.

I simply gave an irritated sigh and leaned casually against a brick wall. I looked at the people walking along the streets, and I was a bit amused at how they made sure to keep their distance from me. I was about to walk away when I suddenly felt a hand cover my mouth. I was about to bite down when I breathed in some sort of chemical. My vision began to get fuzzy until finally sleep overtook me.

_*Strigoi*_

What on earth happened to me? My body ached all over. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was in some sort of dark room. I wanted to stand up and look around, but my feet were tied up. I tried to move my hands, but my wrists were bound by some sort of leathery rope as well. Why was I here? Who on earth had done this to me? When I found out who had kidnapped me they were going to be in a world of pain. I was going to torture them to the point they would beg for death.

I was brought out of my murderous thoughts by the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The sacrifice is now here! I find that our master will be very pleased with what we have to offer him this month! I now present to you ..."

With that, the darkness instantly disappeared and I was blinded by a very bright light. I was in a cage? Not only that, but somebody had placed me in some sort of white gown. WHAT. THE. HELL! I was not some sort of animal! Who did these psychos think they were? Also, what sacrifice? I was not going to be no freaking sacrifice for anybody. They were tripping over their psychotic heads if they thought they were going to sacrifice me. I then heard the same S.O.B from this afternoon continue saying.

"I present to you the eldest daughter of the Phantomhive family! There would be no better sacrifice than a daughter from such a cursed and tainted family!"

Oh, heck no! Nobody spoke of my father's last name that way. I instantly glared towards him and yelled.

"Hey!"

He instantly turned to look at me in surprise and didn't reply. I merely continued glaring at him and said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, you freaking psychopath. Don't be talking about my father that way. Who the hell do you think you are?"

He merely leaned down towards my level and spit on me. Did he seriously just do that? Oh heck no, this psycho was dead. I could feel his spit trailing down the side of my cheek and I just wanted to punch his teeth in. He merely laughed at me then turned towards a group of people that were all wearing black coats. A cult! I then looked towards the center of the room and saw a huge pentagram. This wasn't just any cult. It was a freaking satanic cult! I had to get the hell out of here! These people were freaking insane!

I tried struggling out of my ropes, but they were too tight. I heard how everyone in the room simply started laughing at my failed attempts to get free. Then the same bastard I had met earlier came forward and opened the cage. He then roughly pulled me out and pushed me to the floor. I landed roughly on the floor, hitting my head in the process. I could feel some blood slowly begin falling down the front of my forehead. Somebody was definitely going to die in a _**very**_ painful way soon, and it wasn't going to be me.

He then gave a hard kick to my ribs and instantly rolled to the side. He continued on kicking me until I couldn't move anymore. The only thing I was able to do was spit out all the excess blood in my mouth. He had definitely broken something, I was sure of it. He then gave maniatic laugh and said.

"That's just not enough, young lady. We're going to need more than just that amount of blood."

Oh, God, please help me. He then pulled me up by my hair, and I tried to cry out, but I could only spit out more blood. He then grabbed an old carving knife and sliced my palm open. I nearly choked on the blood that was in my mouth. Then he cut the side of my arm and along my foot. I simply continued bleeding and spitting out more blood. My white gown and even my hair was covered completely in blood.

I then felt him grab my chin and lift me up so he could stare at me. He merely gave me an evil smile and said sarcastically.

"You really are a pretty little thing. It's such a shame no man will get to enjoy you, but look at the bright side. You have the great honor of being a sacrifice to our master."

I then heard everyone else in the room holler.

"Yeah! You should feel honored!"

Okay, that was it. No more miss nice, polite Scarlett. Damn these people straight to the fiery pits of hell! Damn them all! I hope they burn for all eternity! I hope the demons there play freaking jump rope with their insides! Damn every single person in this room, and everyone that practices this type of crazy, psychotic sh*t! I hope they all burn! I simply glared at them defiantly and replied.

"Damn you all to hell. I will not feel honored of this crazy sh*t. I hope every single bad thing happens to each and every one of you. I hope your families die. I hope your businesses crash and I hope the worst death possible for each and every single one of you."

The same guy that had attacked me earlier instantly came towards me and kicked me straight across the face. I fell towards the side and coughed up more blood. Someone would think that through out all of this I would be broken down crying. The truth was I hadn't shed one single tear. I was bleeding and I was physically broken, but I was not crying. My brother had taught me well. Never shed a tear for someone or something that isn't worth it. Crying makes you look weak in front of your enemies. That's why you should never give them that satisfaction, and you should never cry.

I then heard the same psycho yell.

"You stupid insolent brat! You are just like that bratty Earl! How dare you speak to us that way! Women are meant to be seen not heard!"

I simply closed my eyes and ignored his continued ranting about women being inferior to men. I simply tuned him out and began praying. It went something like this ... _**Dear God, I know I haven't always shown up to church, but I beg of you. Help me, please. Save me from these malevolent people. This is not a demand, but a mere request. If you decide that my time has come then I shall accept my fate. Please don't abandon me. Amen.**_

Suddenly the atmopshere around the room seemed to change. I opened my eyes and saw how the entire room went completely dark, and I could only hear the sound of laughter. I guess it was my time to go then. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come for me. Although, I was a bit surprised when it never did. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by a pair of blood-colored eyes staring directly at me. I simply blinked and tried to focus on who I was staring at, but I couldn't really make out a figure. It was simply a cloud of black mass. I frowned slightly and asked.

"Who are you?"

The being, cloud thing, whatever it was simply laughed and replied.

"No devine power can save you from this fate, but I can. I can be your faithful servant, or whatever you want me to be, my mistress."

Why did this seem so familiar? I simply closed my eyes trying to remember where I had seen this, but it hurt my head. Therefore, I slowly opened my eyes again and realized it was still there. I merely groaned in pain and replied.

"What do you want?"

He merely laughed and replied.

"The real question is, what do you want?"

I simply held the side of stomach and replied annoyed.

"Answer my question or go away, whoever or whatever you are."

I saw his eyes slightly widen at my remark then turn back to normal and laugh. I was really beginning to hate the sound of laughter. I then turned slightly more towards the floor and spit out more blood. I heard him simply continue laughing and say.

"You are slowly bleeding to death, yet you still have a fiery attitude."

I merely glared at him and replied.

"What are you? My mother? I can have whatever attitude I please."

I heard him chuckle then reply.

"Indeed, but I am not here to discuss any of that. I am here to offer you a deal."

I simply narrowed my eyes and replied.

"What type of deal?"

"Anyone else would have immediately accepted my offer if they were in your position."

I simpy coughed up more blood and replied.

"I'm not an idiot. My father always told me not to agree to something without knowing the full details."

"Smart man."

I simply nodded at that then I heard him say.

"If you make a contract with me, I will give you everything you have ever desired. I can even save you from this horrible fate. I will follow your every order and do as you please. You will be my master and I will be your faithful dog, but there is a price."

I simply gave a small laugh and replied.

"Of course there's a price. What do you want?"

I noticed how his eyes turned a dangerous shade of red and I could've sworn I saw fangs appear, but maybe that was just the concussion I had. He simply gave me a small chuckle and replied.

"Your soul."

My, what? What on earth was this thing? Wait a minute ... my soul? The red eyes, the fangs, the mocking demeanor. This could only be one thing ... a demon. I simply glared at him defiantly and replied.

"Go to hell, demon. I'm not interested."

I saw his eyes widen in surprise then I heard him say in disbelief.

"Are you sure about that? You will die if I do not save you."

I merely spit out more blood and replied.

"If I am destined to go to your home then we will be seeing each other real soon. Now, let me die in peace."

He merely narrowed his eyes at me then replied almost angrily.

"Very well then."

The darkness surrounding the room then quickly lifted and the light was once restored. The other people in the room didn't even looked fazed by what had just happened. Had the demon frozen time? None of the people looked even the slightest bit scared. I then felt myself being pulled up by the hair and thrown right in the middle of the pentagram. Well, this was it. I then heard the same douche-bag from before say.

"Let the sacrifice commence!"

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of everyone in the room scream. Couldn't that demon take a hint? I wasn't going to give him my soul, no matter what. I would much rather die. I slowly rolled to look at what they were seeing. Maybe the demon had revealed his true form. Although, I nearly choked on my own blood when I realized there wasn't a demon. What they were all screaming about was a none other than William T. Spears!

What on earth was he doing here? Maybe he was going to kill me himself, rather than let me be sacrificed. Hopefully his death scythe didn't hurt that much. I was brought out of my thoughts by him speaking.

"My name is William T. Spears and I am here to collect that child."

Child? I wasn't a child. I was going to turn 18 in November. Okay, well maybe compared to him I was a child. He simply jumped from the top of the window and landed gracefully beside me. He carefully knelt down and picked me up in his arms. I was so weak that the only thing I could do was lay limply in his arms. He simply stared at everyone in the room with a look of pure disgust written across his face. My sentiments were the same. Hopefully they all died here. He simply adjusted me carefully in his arms and said to everyone.

"All of you in here will meet your deaths soon. I am looking forward to collect all of your tainted souls."

With that, he turned swiftly around and walked straight to the window. He jumped off the window like nothing and landed softly on the ground. I was able to move my arm slowly and I carefully moved to clutch at his shirt. He merely looked down at me, but didn't comment. I took a deep calm breath and said.

"Thank you, Mister Spears."

He simply narowed his eyes slightly and replied coldly.

"I have to respect anyone that tells a demon to return from where he came. It would've been very easy for you accept the easy way out, but you chose death. That's why I believe you deserve a second chance. Anyone that tells demon scum like that to vanish has my approval."

I simply closed my eyes and replied.

"I would never sell my soul. I would choose death over and over again, no matter what situation I was in. Choosing the easy way out would simply show how weak I am. My brother taught me better than that."

He simply gave me a stiff nod then said.

"Speaking of which, there is something you should know."

I merely opened my eyes and asked curiously.

"Yes? What is it?"

He then looked down at me with a deadly serious expression on his face and said.

"You are not dreaming. All of this is very real and I will explain it to you once we reach headquarters."


End file.
